Neural-interface probes may be used to obtain a better understanding of brain functionality, which can lead to improved treatment of certain neurological diseases. Such probes are typically implanted into a brain to record neuronal electrical activity. The neuronal recordings may be analyzed to determine how neural circuits process information at a cellular level.
A neural-interface probe may comprise a high density microelectrode array bonded to a chip. The bonding process may include forming a large number of fine pitch interconnects between the microelectrode arrays and the chip. However, the bonding process may pose certain packaging challenges in terms of alignment precision and interconnect formation, yield, and/or reliability. There is also a need to provide robust packaging for the probe, to prevent thermomechanically induced failures such as interconnect cracking/shearing, electrical opens, and/or chip delamination when the probe experiences bending forces and temperature changes during operation. A robust package can also protect the probe from chemical corrosion, while being biocompatible.